


Distance Between Friends

by KickingNamesTakingButts (ElevenYearOldGuts)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenYearOldGuts/pseuds/KickingNamesTakingButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work for the Teen Wolf Fandom. It's a one-shot drabble sort of story. Set during senior year but with characters before season 3a & 3b.<br/>Stiles is trying to decide between colleges, and if he should stay with the pack or try new things.</p><p>Note: Cora grew up with Derek, and Derek is far more adjusted in this universe, thought the fire still happened. And Scott and Derek kind of get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please leave any compliments or criticisms in the comments, please?

Stiles Stilinski had just graduated second in his class from Beacon Hills High School, after the marvelous Lydia Martin, and was waiting on an acceptance letter with his packmates Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Cora, and Jackson. All of them had applied for UCLA including Stiles, although Stiles had also sent an application to Brown University, his dream school for as long as he could remember, and his mother’s Alma Mater. While Stiles and his friends all began to plan their living situations for UCLA, Stiles still wondered if he would be accepted to Brown University. Stiles hadn't told his friends yet of his choice to attend Brown University if possible. Scott, Cora, and Lydia all had their suspicions along with Cora’s older brother, Derek, who was more a distant, accused-then-freed murderer of Beacon Hills than friend.  


Stiles began a part time job at, “Hale’s Finest Coffee” to earn a little extra cash before going to college, although having Derek as a boss was quite the downfall, Cora helped lessen the blow with her deadpan wit and sarcasm. Stiles was still finding time to cook his father’s low cholesterol “bunny food”, obsess over the new Avengers trailer with Scott, binge watch Gotham with Erica and Boyd, and enjoy extracurricular activities with Lydia, much to Jackson’s annoyance. He left Isaac and Allison to their “activities”, although after Scott and Allison’s breakup, it had been rather tense in their pack, especially for Stiles seeing as he had been their bridge of communications and president and founder of the "Scallison Shipping Fan Club"("It's your names added together, Scott. It's a ship name, v sers bidness.").  
  
Even with the rather tense parts of their relationships Stiles knew he would never find quite as incredible friends as he has now, but his mother had the greatest impact of his life and he loved her more than any person, words, or magic could describe. And that just adds to the stress of picking between UCLA and Brown. Which is the reason behind the minor panic attack he had after receiving the acceptance letter from Brown, knowing he would have to choose between his mother’s alma mater, Brown University, or attending UCLA with his best friends and packmates. While Stiles understood that his friends would be accepting of his choice, if he chose Brown, he knew the guilt would eat him alive. Even with Skype calls and holiday visits it would always feel like he had abandoned his friends to study across the country. Stiles knew in every cell of his body they would be alright with his decision, but he just was too conflicted, his friends and UCLA or Brown and honoring his mother?  
  
Stiles never really knew his mother’s past that well before she died, but she always mentioned the lifelong(ha, the irony is strong with that word, they never even contacted us) friends she made at Brown and the memories that would last her whole life. Even after telling Stiles how she met his father in Beacon Hills on an adventurous road trip across California for summer break; he knew his mom’s fondest times were going to be at Brown. And Stiles felt that heavy need to honor his mom by going to Brown continue long into his teenage years. But Stiles knew he had an important choice to make, while packing for college, although undecided on his final location, he helped clear the attic finding a small stash of her belongings and in it a letter for Stiles, that was written as follows:  
  
Dearest Genim,  
I know you are reading this after my death, as I intended, and I know you feel a heavy burden on your shoulders to honor my memory as best possible after losing me at such a young age, but I want you to know that I always want the best for you, and the best doesn’t mean following my path to Brown or staying to care for your dad. The best way you could honor my memory and make me happy and proud of your choices, is to follow the path that feels best to you, and while it may sound silly it’s true, I want you to always do what will make you happy. I will always love you and want the best for you.  
Your loving mom,  
Claudia Stilinski  
  
And Stiles knew his mother only wanted what was best for him, not what would be a cookie cut version of her own life, and Stiles knew the choice to make. He would attend UCLA with his friends, because his mom was right. What good would attending Brown do him if all he would feel is the guilt for “abandoning” his friends and pack? His mom would understand that he would be happy and cared for at UCLA and if that meant not going to Brown like his mom, then that’s okay. Because the only way you can really honor someone is to be the happiest you that's possible, and Stiles learned that the hard way, but it was well worth it.


End file.
